Double the Fun
by Saikou-Sama
Summary: Boys falling from trees. Personal "inspection" from the head honcho himself. Fireworks. His life was rarely boring. SaotomexRyuuyaxNatsuki


Ryuuya Hyuga didn't have what most people called a "normal life". He knew he wouldn't have one when he decided he wanted to be an idol. He just didn't know quite how much insanity he'd have to put up with when he started working for Shining Saotome. If anything, he thought being a teacher and focusing on his acting would allow him more of a regular schedule, after the hectic days of non-stop promos, shoots, ads and concerts that had been his early career.  
>But that was before he had started working at Saotome Academy.<br>On the other hand, his life was rarely boring.

This morning, for instance, he had gotten up right at dawn so he could fit in a jog before classes.  
>And then he had been jumped.<br>Well, "pounced upon" was a better description. Someone had been in a tree that he was going under and fell on top of him.  
>Except no one in their right mind would be in a tree at dawn, so it could only be one of two people.<br>And since this way of greeting was more animal attack rather than flamboyant, he knew which one it was.  
>"What are you doing here?" he demanded of Natsuki, pushing him off himself and helping them both stand up.<br>"Well, you always look just so cute when you're running, teach!" Natsuki smiled happily, Ryuuya noticing with slight trepidation that his glasses were off. "That is," the boy continued, his voice deepening. "If you like that sort of thing. I like someone a little stronger," he half growled. He pressed himself up against Ryuuya, reaching for his lips but was only allowed his neck.  
>"Not here, Tsuki," Ryuuya pushed him away, looking a bit uncomfortable. "People might <em>see<em>."  
>Satsuki laughed softly. "Who's there to see?"<br>And he was right, of course. Ryuuya had gotten up early so that there wouldn't be any interruptions.  
>Which was what Natsuki—Satsuki—(This is why I call him Tsuki! He thought)—was turning into.<br>No matter how pleasant, he still wasn't getting his jogging in. He grabbed him quickly and gave him a very fast kiss on the cheek.  
>"You're not the only one who wants someone strong. Think you can keep up?" and he was off without waiting for an answer. Satsuki grinned and ran after him. He'd get him back for that.<br>Later.  
>But right now the chase was on.<p>

They reached the school just as the sky was tinged with pink, and they were both out of breath.  
>The stopped by the water spigot and got drink and bathed their faces in the water. Ryuuya smiled.<br>"Not bad for a punk," he said.  
>Satsuki smiled and said slowly, "I always feel so hot and dirty after a long run. I always take a shower." He nodded to himself and came closer to Ryuuya. "I think you could use one, too. Don't you think?"<br>And it didn't really matter what he thought, because there was no putting of Satsuki when he was in the mood, but he had time to kill anyway. So why not?  
>The went to Ryuuya's place, naturally, because teachers don't have to share rooms.<br>And as much as he would enjoy Sho's face, Satsuki didn't want to be caught making out with Sho's man-crush.  
>Ryuuya barely had time to close the door before Satsuki grabbed him for the second time that day.<br>"There'll be no running away this time, teach…"  
>Ryuuya just let Satsuki have his way for awhile; if he didn't Satsuki tended to get angry and violent.<br>Eventually, though, even he couldn't keep his self-control. Which was always what Satsuki wanted.  
>Ryuuya didn't care if it played right into his hands, and he didn't let it bother him that Satsuki knew just how to play him every time.<br>His life was insanity, but he just rolled with it.  
>"Tsuki," he breathed raggedly. "I really do need that shower." Satsuki had removed Ryuuya's shirt and had been enjoying the salt and sweat. But he was going to stink in class unless he did get a wash.<br>Satsuki looked up at him, "Say it again." It was a command.  
>"Tsuki."<br>It was a short way to refer to him no matter what personality he had that day, and it had the added bonus of sounding like "suki"—I love you.  
>It was incredibly sappy, but it was the only weakness that Ryuuya knew of when he was Satsuki.<br>"Tsuuuuuki," he purred. "Let me take a shower. I'm going to be late."  
>"None of the students are on time anyway," Satsuki said.<br>"But I'm a teacher," he said without much conviction. Satsuki was running his hands between his waistband and his skin, round and round and-

"Yeeeeeeeees," said a voice. "It wouldn't do for the teachers to be late, would it, Mister Shinomiya?"  
>And Shining Saotome burst out of Ryuuya's bathroom in a flash of smoke and rose-scented bubbles.<br>"Saotome!" Neither was sure which one said the name.  
>He looked them both up and down with that inscrutable expression of his and declared, "Mister Hyuga, I'd like to see you in my office before you report to your classroom this morning. You'd better take your shower now~ Mister Shinomiya, I hope you set an example of punctuality for your classmates as weeellllllll."<br>"You can count on me!" The glasses were back. Did he put the back or Shiny? It didn't matter. It was an act that neither believed in, that they kept up. Ryuuya wondered why they pretended sometimes.  
>Sometimes like when his boss was in his bathroom, in some sort of idol business suitbathrobe.  
>Natsuki turned to Ryuuya. "Thanks for all the homework help, sir!"<br>Ryuuya couldn't answer. Natsuki giggled. "You're cute when you're speechless," he said. He skipped off to class.  
>"Sir—"<br>Saotome held up on imperial finger and shook it. "No, no, no. My office, Mister Hyuga. After your shower!" He was gone in another flash of smoke and this time a lavender scent.  
>Ryuuya shrugged and went on with his life. He knew the day wasn't over yet.<p>

"You wanted to see me?"  
>His hair was wet but combed, and he wasn't sweaty anymore. He had brushed his teeth. He had on his suit and tie. He was ready for the world-but not Shining Saotome. But no one was ever really ready for that.<br>"Come closer, M_iii_ster Ryuuuuy_aaa_. You're going to receive the benefit of my new ~wonderful~ idea.  
>Morning inspections!"<br>"Sir?" Ryuuya stopped in front of Saotome's desk, not sure what to make of that.  
>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried, leaping up to the table. "We must hold ourselves as icons to the new idols of this age! So of course, there must be a standard to be upheld. I will inspect these icons myself, and you are the first recipient!"<br>And with that he back-flipped off the desk and behind Ryuuya. "The back is the last place to be looked at, but it has the most lasting impression, Ryuuya. Don't forget that," he said, inspecting his coat and pants for tears, creases or lint. He started feeling the fabric, to detect minor holes that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.  
>He started caressing his shoulders. "Why so tense, Ryuuya?"<br>"S-sorry—" Ryuuya half-turned, but Saotome stopped him with a kiss.  
>"<em>Shhhhhhhhhh<em>," Saotome intoned. "Quiet. Pleaaaase."  
>Satsuki liked him because he was strong; Natsuki liked him because Natsuki liked everyone.<br>Saotome was a man born to never be understood, and Ryuuya had given up long ago. He just knew that he held his affection, and sometimes, like now, he became an object of desire.  
>Saotome was in general just a voyeur, but very now and again this would happen.<br>And it would always involve making Ryuuya just as hot as he could go beforehand.  
>Saotome right now was feeling him up, but pretending as if there was something very interesting about his actual pants, and nothing at all about the man inside.<br>And Ryuuya was just supposed to take it until he snapped. Saotome and Satsuki were very similar in that regard.  
>Saotome came to the front and started adjusting his collar.<br>"Disgraceful, Mister Hyuga! Your collar needs to be fixed—"  
>He pulled him up into a sudden rough kiss, running his hands though Ryuuya's hair, giving it the usual mussy look.<br>"You can't look that serious, Ryuuchin. You need to show off some of your charm to those young minds!"  
>Ryuuya shook a bit from holding back. "Sao—"<br>Saotome pushed him away. "No. Later. It's time for class!" he cried. He gave Ryuuya's backside another hard squeeze and leapt into the garden, where a horse and carriage were waiting.  
>"Tonight!" he yelled as he drove away at a gallop.<br>Ryuuya took many minutes to take some deep breaths to calm himself and when he felt more or less normal and he was sure his face was his regular color, he went to his classroom. He was glad today that Tsuki wasn't in his class; he probably wouldn't be able to make it if he had to keep looking at his face all the time.

Even so, he felt eyes on him all day and Natsuki tried to eat lunch with him, but he made excuses about student teacher relationships and impropriety. Satsuki asked about private tutoring and he went jogging again.  
>For a very long time.<p>

That night, he was glad to be alone in his bedroom. He had on clean pajamas. He had a book. He had a nightcap.  
>He also had the heebie-jeebies because he knew something was up if Satsuki didn't show up for "tutoring".<br>And then the lights dimmed in his room, a spotlight came onto the door and it opened and there was-  
>Nothing!<br>Nothing was behind his bedroom door.  
>And then Saotome fell on him from the ceiling. In a shower of fireworks.<br>"Ryuuuuuyaaaa…getting ready for bed? Can't be tired already, can you?" He asked in a hurt tone, but it wasn't an actual inquiry.  
>"I had an ideeeeaaa…" he started.<br>Ryuuya sighed. He knew that it would be a long night. It was a very special entrance—those meant something to Saotome. He had once spent three weeks locked in a room, because he and Reiji had decided to become Flashy Entrance Rivals and tried to think of ways to outdo each other each time they met.  
>And then this "idea" he had—these amorous moods, when they did strike, were intense, very likely rough, and had more basis in the latest special effects from a summer blockbuster than reality or romance.<br>Not that he would trade that for anything.  
>Saotome whispered his idea seductively into his ear.<br>"…That would take all night, Shiny."  
>"Not if we had some help, Ryuuchin."<br>And on his cue, there was Satsuki, looking devious and more than a little feral. He must know the idea already.  
>Ryuuya looked at the two of them, one with a smile of scorn (that was actually affection) and one with the look of child-like innocence and certifiable insanity.<br>"I think," he said slowly. "That you guys should get out of here. I have filming tomorrow."  
>"It's been canceled," Saotome said calmly.<br>"What! When?"  
>"This morning, Mister Ryuuuuuya. Don't you remember our chat?"<br>No, he didn't. If he remembered it, he wouldn't have been able to fit two sentences together during class.  
>"Why else would I be coming tonight? Ryuuuuuuchin."<br>He huffed. "You might have told me."  
>"I did." The impish smile.<br>"I still think you should both be on the couch. I don't really care, as long as it's not by me."  
>Satsuki came closer to them on the bed. "I think, Mr. Saotome, that he needs some discipline. But I'm not sure I can do that to a teacher. Maybe you could show me? I think he deserves it."<br>Saotome nodded, "Yes, he's certainly asking for it…"  
>He <em>was <em>certainly asking for it—that's why he did it.

Ryuuya Hyuga didn't have a normal life.  
>He didn't want one.<p> 


End file.
